Firsts
by DifferentOne4Ever
Summary: The day Beck and Jade first met changed their lives forever. Read about their firsts, everything to the first day they met, to the first hug, to their first Christmas together.
1. First Time They Met

Jade West had just gotten a letter, two days ago, that she had made it into Hollywood Arts. She was so excited, she had run around the house the whole day singing and being happy, until her dad came home from work and told her to be quiet.

Today was the day when the entire freshman grade gathered at Hollywood Arts for a tour around the school and an orientation program. They also decide their schedules today. Everything happens today. For Jade, this is the best day of her life. So far.

* * *

Beck Oliver was more excited than every freshman that got into Hollywood Arts that year. Since the age of three he had always wanted to be an actor. He auditioned, and always got, for a part in every play/musical that his school held. He had written scripts at the age of 9, and had kept doing it through the years.

Since he could not make it to the auditions in California he had sent a tape. He had waited three weeks for a response, and when he finally got the letter in the mail that said yes, he had gone completely nuts on the inside, but on the outside he was still the cool, new 15 year old, Beck Oliver.

* * *

"Everyone please take a seat!" Jade hurried back to her seat next to her mom. She had been exploring the school. She had already found her favorite place in the school, the janitor's closet.

She eventually saw her mom in the crowd of people sitting down in a place called the Asphalt Café. It was set up with loads of chairs facing this stage that was about 20 – 30 feet in the air. She rushed over to her mom and sat down. And with her luck an incredibly bubbly red head sat next to her.

"HI! My name is Cat! What's yours?" The synthetic red head asked.

"Jade." Jade answered bluntly. She wasn't very fond of super nice people. She was rude and dark. It was her style, she could be nice if she wanted to but that was one rare occasion.

"That's such a pretty name! What are you here for? Singing? Dancing?" Cat looked up at Jade with wide brown eyes.

"Acting. Singing. Script Writing." Jade was pretty sure this short red head would get on her nerves fast.

"That's nice! I'm here for singing! I do act to though! My favorite animal is a giraffe! And I like candy! What about you?"

Cat smiled, while Jade smirked. This red head actually was pretty funny to be around. She was so oblivious to how evil the world could be.

"I like scissors." Jade stated. She always had loved scissors.

"Scissors?" Cat asked confused.

"I like cutting things up." Jade gave an evil grin. Cat looked confused for a moment, and then went back to being giggly and oblivious again.

"I'm so excited for this! Eek! Not Math though… I hate math. Do you know anyone here? And-" Jade silently watched the girl ramble on and on. She was actually kind of a relief to be around compared to the rest of her family, who were boring.

"Do you know who Beck Oliver is?" Cat asked.

"No." Jade said flatly. She really didn't care who this guy was.

"Oh. I met him today. He's really nice! He came here for acting! But you can never talk to him because a bunch of girls crowd around him. I wonder why…?"

Jade rolled her eyes. This boy was obviously a hot player dude. Jade already knew she wouldn't like him. He'd probably be as big as a douche bag as every other guy she'd seen so far.

"Hey, Do you know when the meeting will start?" Jade and Cat turned around to see a black boy staring at them with his brown eyes.

"NO." She replied rudely and turned back around.

"Sorry, I don't know either." Cat replied. "What's your name?"

"Andre. I came here for music. Music is my passion. What's yours?" Jade noticed this guy, Andre, wasn't like the regular guys who were rude and jerks. Maybe she would be nice to him, but not too nice.

"Cat! And this is my friend Jade!" Cat motioned towards the streaked brown hair of Jade.

"I'm not your friend." Jade exclaimed.

Cat looked like she was about to cry. Jade's eyes widened as she quickly corrected herself.

"I'm just kidding! I'm your friend!" Cat immediately went back to being bubbly and happy again. Jade rolled her eyes.

"So what are you two here for?" Jade looked at Cat because she already knew the redhead would answer for her.

"I sing! And act! Jade sings, acts, and writes scripts! She's so talented!" Cat nudged her new best friend in the side. Jade glared at her but a small smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth opposite from her new "friend".

Andre smirked as well.

"Do you guys play any instruments?" Andre wondered.

"I play piano." Jade said. Andre smiled.

"I don't play anything. Do you like giraffes?" Cat asked Andre. Jade laughed at the wild look on Andre's face.

"Sure?" Andre replied. Then something caught Andre's eye and he yelled out.

"Hey! Over here!" Jade looked over at some guy, he looked about 5ft 10in and he was tan. The exact opposite of Jade. Dark skin. Dark eyes. Smiley guy.

The guy smiled, waved at Andre and started heading towards them. Jade carefully watched him come over.

"Who's he?" Jade asked. She couldn't stop watching the guy, and she didn't know why.

"Beck Oliver." Cat piped. Jade groaned, she didn't feel like dealing with another player today.

"What?" Andre asked, clearly confused.

"Great. Cat told me about him. Stupid player." Jade muttered.

"Jade. Beck's actually really nice. He isn't a player." Andre tried to defend his friend.

"Uh huh." Jade grunted and looked up at the boy approaching. She would never admit it, but he was really hot.

"Hi Beck!" shouted the ditzy redhead. Beck smirked and said,

"Hello Cat."

"This is Jade!" Jade frowned and swore she would rip off that girls head.

"Hi. I'm Beck." Beck smiled and put out his hand. Jade rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat towards the seat. Beck raised an eyebrow but didn't look mad. He actually was pretty intrigued by the girl. He sat down next to Andre and watched the girl. She sat incredibly still in her chair and stared at the stage as if it was about to start talking.

"Beck. Beck? Beck!"

"What?!" Beck turned around to Andre.

"Well?" Andre asked.

Beck looked confused.

"You're here for acting and acting only right?"

"Yeah, I love acting. And I write scripts." Beck said calmly. Jade blinked but didn't move. Beck noticed Jade's hair was chestnut brown, and it curled at the bottom. She had one purple streak on the right side of her head and had a piece of her hair clipped back. She was beautiful.

"Okay students! Let's get started! Welcome to Hollywood Arts…" Jade listened with one ear and listened to Beck and Andre's conversation with the other.

"You _like_ her?" Andre said with a hint of confusedness in his voice.

"She intrigues me." Beck said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"She's beautiful." Jade rolled her eyes, he liked her just because she was pretty.

Then he finished his sentence.

"Inside and out. She's not who she seems on the outside."

"Are you sure?" Andre said.

"I'm 100% confident." Jade smirked, but there was no way someone liked her. All the boys run away in time, they always have and she didn't expect it to stop.

"She's scary." Andre stated.

"I'm not scared of her, and never will be." Jade raised her eyebrow at that statement.

"Now all students make 5 lines at that white table and you will receive your username and password for and you can set up your schedule there. We will try to do our best to get the classes you want. Your previous grade level will decide your core classes. Now chop chop students!"

"Let's go Jade!" Cat grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her towards the white table. Jade groaned and sneaked a peek back towards Beck. Beck caught her eye and smiled. Jade quickly back around and blushed. Jade West didn't blush, not over a stupid guy.

_And that was the first time they met._


	2. First Thoughts

First Thoughts

Jade thought a lot, about many different things, her life, her style, her personality, her family, her friends, and that day. She had finally seen Hollywood Arts, her dream school. She had also met Beck Oliver and he just wouldn't get out of her thoughts. Every time she managed not to think about him he crept right back into her thoughts.

Jade groaned into her pillow because she again couldn't stop thinking about him. She had been home for an hour since the orientation and she couldn't stop thinking about him and to add to her troubled thoughts her new friend, Cat, kept texting her about random things.

But she really liked asking about if Jade liked Beck, and every time Jade would text back, "NO." But Cat kept asking anyways. She was very intrusive.

Jade frowned and went over to her dresser to grab her iPod. She put her ear buds in and curled up in bed. She buried her self in the covers and the music.

She listened to the music carefully and memorized every word to every song to try to get Beck out of her head. It wasn't working to well.

* * *

Beck lay back on his bed trying to memorize everything about that girl. He couldn't stop thinking about her since he met her during the meeting. It was the best day of his life. He got to finally see the school of his dreams and meet to a beautiful girl who wasn't like all the others.

He thought about her icy blue eyes that were gorgeous. They were cold and calculating, but they had emotion behind them. He'd never seen something like that before. Her hair was beautiful too. It was chestnut brown and curled at the bottom, slightly wavy too. Her skin was pale, as pale as snow. It was beautiful; he was the opposite of her, she's fiery – he's calm, she's pale – he's darkly tanned, she's dark-minded – he's opened minded, and she's manipulative, Beck just isn't.

His mom called him for dinner through the phone and he gladly went inside. He was hungry and he needed some conversation to get his mind off this girl. He was going to go crazy thinking about her.

* * *

Jade was on the second round of her playlist when her phone buzzed, again.

She opened the message up.

**To: Jade**

** From: Cat**

** Hey Jade!**

** To: Cat**

** From: Jade**

** What.**

** To: Jade**

** From: Cat**

** Are you sure you don't like him? Because one time I liked a boy.**

** To: Cat**

** From: Jade**

** YES CAT. I DON'T LIKE HIM. And what does your little boy toy have to do with this?**

** To: Jade **

** From: Cat: **

** I don't know.**

Jade rolls her eyes at Cat's ditzy mind. Then came up with a great way to get Beck off her mind. Cat lived a few blocks away from her and they lived close to a park. She was desperate to get her mind off of Beck. She'd do anything.

**To: Cat**

** From: Jade**

** Wanna go to the park?**

** To:Jade**

** From: Cat**

** Sure! I'll be there in 10 minutes! Bye!**

Jade put her phone in her back pocket and put her iPod in her jacket pocket. She slipped out of her room and down stairs. She went into the kitchen and walked over to her mom who was starting supper.

"Hey mom." Jade said.

"Hey sweetheart. What's up?" Mrs. West didn't look up from her bowl.

"Can I go to the park for a little bit?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I just want to talk with Cat for a little bit. That's all." Jade tried to smile a bit.

"Ok sweetheart. You can go. Just be back before 6 okay?" Jade nodded and was already walking towards the door.

"Thanks mom!"

"No problem!" Jade walked along side of the road towards the park. She actually took time just to think about Beck. She couldn't deny he was absolutely hot he was. He was her opposite, calm; dark skinned, and has a happy personality.

But she couldn't take a chance of thinking for a moment that Beck would actually like her. Every guy who has hit on her before was a moron; no one would actually love her. She was not a loveable person. She never has been and never will be. The only person who truly loves every part of her is her mom, but yet she doesn't understand her daughter as well as she thought she did.

Before Jade knew it she was at the park and she could see the tiny red head already having the time all her life on the swings. Jade rolled her eyes, but couldn't help letting a tiny smile come to the corner of her lips.

"Jade! Jadey!" Cat yelled from the swings.

When Jade got over there she growled,

"Never call me Jadey again." Cat wasn't phased because she smiled and said,

"Okay!"

"Do you know how to keep a secret?" Jade asked carefully.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat yelled looking thoroughly offended.

"Nothing! I just want to know if you can keep a secret or not!"

"Oh! Ok!" Cat looked forward and kept on swinging. Jade waited for an answer but never got one.

"Cat!"

"Whatty?"

"Can you keep a secret or not?!" Jade was starting to get very frustrated.

"Oh! Yes I can!" Jade rolled her eyes again and thought,

_I tell her some other night._

"Ooo! Look Jade!" She pointed somewhere behind Jade. Jade turned around and frowned. She wasn't expecting this to happen.

* * *

After supper Beck still couldn't get his mind off Jade. He tried harder because it was starting to drive him insane. He tried everything, he watched TV, he listened to music, he did Math problems in his head, and he tried to sleep. None of it worked.

So eventually he called Andre and asked,

"Hey man, you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure! I have nothing to do and my grandma is on one of her crazy fits again." Andre replied.

"Okay… See you in a few." Beck hung up his phone and stuck it in his front pocket. He grabbed one of his plaid shirts to put over his tank top and jogged inside to tell his mom where he was going.

"MOM! I'm going to the park to meet Andre!"

"Okay! Don't come back to late!"

"K!" Beck walked out the door and headed towards the park. He thought about Jade the whole way there, it was impossible to get her out of his head. He never thought a girl would ever take up this much of his thoughts.

He found Andre and they walked and talked for awhile, about school, their lives, guy stuff, and most importantly – girls.

"I like her, and I can't stop thinking about her, no matter how hard I try." Beck admits to his friend.

"Are you serious?" Andre looks befuddled.

"Yes! She just drives me insane! I'm going to _go _insane pretty soon here." Beck stated.

"Why don't you just ask her out then?"

"Because I know she'll say no."

"How do you know for sure?"

"She thinks I'm a player. I have to get to know her a little bit first." Andre nods and they end up on the lush green grass of the park. Beck looks up from his feet and sees two people sitting on the swings. A chestnut haired girl is leaning up against the swing chain and looks tired and distracted. He immediately recognizes her.  
"It's Jade and Cat." Beck said as he pointed towards them.

"Wanna go hang with them? You can start to get to know Jade better!" Andre smirked and nudged Beck laughed. He stopped laughing but kept smiling when Jade looked up and made eye contact with him.

This girl was going to drive him completely out of his mind.

And he didn't even care.

* * *

**Wooo! Hey guys, sorry that Beck is a little OOC here. I just like writing him with a little more emotion.**

** Prove you like my story – or if you hate it, but I don't understand why you'd read it if you hated it… - by reviewing! I welcome them! **

** Take care guys!**

** ~Ginny~**


	3. First Day

**First Day**

Jade walked into school pumped up. Cat and her had hung out yesterday and had ranted about how cool it was that they were finally getting to start school at Hollywood Arts. Kids were running around trying to find their friends and trying to figure out where their first hour class was.

Luckily Jade and Cat were already heading to their first class.

"Aren't you excited Jade? This is the best day of our lives!" Cat was practically jumping up and down.

"Don't call me Jadey! And of course I'm excited." Jade kept calmly walking towards her classroom. She let the tiniest of smirk slip onto her face.

"I'm so happy we have Vocal class first thing in the morning! I love singing!" Jade smiled because she did too. She looked over at the short girl with crazy curly red hair. The girl had a short pink dress on and white flats. The pink disgusted jade, she was perfectly okay with her black clothes.

Jade had half her hair up in a ponytail and the rest of it curled just below her shoulders. She was wearing her new brown combat boots, black leggings, and a new black and sliver shirt she got last weekend. Cat and her turned the corner and went into the first classroom to their right.

Their teacher was talking to other students and smiling. Jade didn't like people that smiled constantly, or at all, but he seemed all right. Jade walked to a seat in the back and Cat sat right in front of her still all bubbly and giggly. Jade was thoroughly surprised she hadn't slapped this girl yet.

"I hope we don't have homework on the first day." Cat said nervously. Jade sighed and hope they didn't either, but it was bound to happen in one of her classes.

The bell rang, Jade let herself smile and watch the teacher walk up to the front of the class.

"Good Morning students!" The teacher said as he smiled out towards his new students.

"Mornin'!" Cat yelled in response. Jade rolled her eyes at her friend's obliviousness. The teacher smirked and said,

"Okay. My name is Mr. Sylvester. Now I just want you to know it's a pretty relaxed environment here, as long as you follow my rules and don't make to much trouble we should all get along just fine." He nodded once and kept going.

Jade watched the man talk, she actually kind of liked this teacher, unlike the rest of her teachers that she'd had in the past.

"OK. So let's start with some small introductions. Say your name, what you're here for, and little description of yourself. Let's start off with Evelyn." He pointed to the opposite corner from Jade.

She started to think about Beck again. His long brown hair… his warm brown eyes… She shook her head knowing she couldn't risk thinking about him. She was acting stupid, Jade West wasn't stupid.

"Jade?" Time flew when you thought too much. She stood up as fast as a viper.

"I'm Jade. I'm here for singing, acting, and script writing. And I'm me so deal with it." She sat back down and smirked with satisfaction. Cat went next; Jade watched the red head do her introduction.

"I'm Cat! Like the animal! I'm here for singing, but I do do some acting. I like giraffes and unicorns!" She happily plopped back down in her seat and turned around to Jade to smile. Jade just stared blankly at her.

Beck had started to creep back into her mind again. She needed a distraction.

"Okay class! Since we still have 70 minutes of class left how about we pair with someone and do a quick duet. You can do a whole song or just the chorus. It's your choice. Don't feel pressured to do either."

_That's a great distraction_, Jade thought.

Mr. Sylvester smiled and went to go sit at his black desk.

Cat turned to Jade and started to beg,

"Please be partner Jade. You're the only one I know here and-"  
"Cat, I was planning on being your partner anyways."

Cat clapped to herself and asked,

"I want to do My Little Pony!"

"NO." Jade made it pretty clear there was no way in hell she'd sing My Little Pony.

Cat frowned.

Jade sighed… This was going to take a little while.

* * *

Beck and Andre had guitar lessons together for 1st Period. Beck stepped into the room and looked around. Spacious room. Guitars lined the walls, Yamahas, Gibsons, Fenders, Acoustic guitars and electric guitars everywhere. Beck smiled to himself and slowly made his way to his seat. Andre was stuck to his spot admiring all the guitars; these two guys were in heaven.

"Okay guys! Grab a guitar!" Beck ran for an acoustic one, those were his favorites. He could let out his heart and soul with those things. Andre ran for a acoustic one also. Beck smirked and sat back down in his seat.

Beck's eyes wandered around the room. There were only 8 guys total in the class. They all looked like pretty decent guys too.

"Okay, so this is a course for kids who already know the basic's of guitar and are freshman." They all nodded. Beck's mind wandered off again to think about Jade. He was thinking about asking her out, but he was confident she'd say no. He had to get creative.

"Beck? Mr. Oliver?" The teacher repeated his name.

"Oh sorry. What was the question?" Beck looked up at his teacher.

"No question, just wanted to see if you were paying attention. What were you thinking about?" The teacher walked slightly towards him. All the guys turned their heads to watch.

"Nothing." Beck looked down at his boots. He really didn't want to talk about Jade…

"I want you all to know we can talk about whatever you'd like during this class, everything will stay in this room. If it does not, I will to it that you have a one week suspension from school." Everyone quickly nodded in understanding.

"Just a girl… that's all." Beck muttered. Andre smirked knowing exactly who he was talking about.

Mr. Sylvester smiled and turned to his class.

"I have an assignment for you all. I want you to write a love song, it can be stereotypical or it can mean a lot to you. Since today is Monday, I'll give you guys 20 minutes at the end of class everyday until Friday to work on it. Friday we will perform them. Working on it at home would prove useful."

Everyone watched him walk to the front of the class.

"Get to work." Beck pulled a notebook out from his bag along with a pencil and got to work.

"So, can't get her off your mind?" Andre whispered with an amused look on his face.

Beck glared at him and got back to his writing. He was going to make this a heart filled song.

* * *

The bell rang and they were off to their next class, fortunately Cat and Jade had this one together too. It was Mr. Sikowitz class. Improv Acting. Jade was sort of excited to see what kind of improv they would do.

"I heard this teacher is kind of insane…" Cat whispered to Jade.

Jade shrugged and walked down the hallway. She looked down at her paper.

**Mr. Sikowitz: Room 21**

Jade looked up at the little sign above the door that said Room 21.

Cat and her marched in. The man was sitting on a platform and was drinking from a coconut. Jade liked him already. Jade and Cat sat in the middle of the room towards the back. Cat let her eyes wandered around the room while Jade let her mind wander off to Beck Oliver.

"GOODMORNING CHILDREN." Sikowitz half yelled jolting Jade out of her trance. Jade frowned at the over enthusiastic man.

She was rethinking about liking him.

"Do you all like coconuts?" Jade sighed. This would be a long class…

Jade and Cat actually ended up having a great time in improv. Sikowitz explained what a drive by acting exercise was and he announced that they would all act like cat's that had just drink bad milk. It was very messed up but incredibly fun to do. And they found out Beck and Andre were in the class too.  
Jade had inwardly groaned at that, it made it harder to keep his thoughts off him.

The bell rang and Jade dragged Cat out of there as quickly as humanly possible.

"Off to lunch!" Cat said a little to excitedly.

"Did you bring your money Cat?" Jade asked fully expecting a yes.

"We were supposed to bring money?" Cat looked up at her friend with wide eyes. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes,

"How else are we supposed to buy lunch Cat?!"

The tiny red head looked like she was about to cry.

"How about I pay today and you'll buy for me tomorrow?" Jade asked.

"Okay!" Cat instantly lit up and skipped towards the doors. Jade busted through the doors and into the sunshine. Jade didn't mind the sun but didn't particularly prefer it. She liked it in her dark room. She kind of missed it the moment she stepped out into the sunshine. But she didn't mind, she was at the school of her dreams so it didn't matter.

She bought herself a salad and Cat a burrito. They walked over to an empty table and started to talk about their day and what they thought about their new school. But then two certain people, one of whom Jade particularly didn't want to see at the moment, came over and asked to sit by them. Jade of course said no but Cat sad yes, so they did.

"How are you guys liking school so far?" Andre asked.

"It's so fun Andre! Jade and I get to sing a duet!" Cat answered happily.

"Which song?" Beck asked.

"None of your business." Jade replied before Cat could. Jade glared at him then looked back down at her salad and continued eating. Beck cocked his head to the side, he wasn't confused, he just couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"What class did you have before Sikowitz?" Andre quizzed.

"Jade and I had Vocal class, that's where we're doing our duet!" Jade rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Beck popped in with a question.

"How come you left in such a rush?" He directed the question towards Jade.

Jade ignored it and Cat shrugged.

"What did I ever do to you?" Beck said because Jade wouldn't answer his question.

"We rushed out because I was annoyed with Sikowitz." Jade decided to answer the first question instead of the latter. She shoved more salad into her mouth and kept looking at her food.

"You seemed to like the class." Beck stated. Jade glared at him and abruptly got up to leave. She stormed into the school and sat on the floor beneath her locker. She quietly started to finish her salad alone in the empty hallway. She thought about Beck, no matter how angry he made her she couldn't help but keep thinking about the good things about him.

She had better not be falling in love with him.

"Hey." A voice came from above her. She looked up to see Beck. She scowled and ignored him.

"I'm sorry if I said something before." He sat down next to her. "I just wanted to know that's all."

"Well it's none of your business." Jade stated.

"I know that now." Beck replied softly. Jade kept eating as Beck asked her,

"Why can't you socialize with me?"

Jade smiled and said,

"I could if I wanted too."

"Why don't you want to?"

Jade shrugged and kept eating.

"Am I that bad looking?" Beck asked jokingly. Jade's smile turned a little bigger and Beck knew he'd work as hard as he could to see her full gorgeous smile someday.

"I guess not." Jade replied.

"You guess?" Beck smiled at her as she took another bite of her salad.

When she swallowed she looked up at him, her face serious again and asked,

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to be friends." Jade frowned and looked back down at her salad.

"What if I said I don't want to be friends with you?"

"I'd ask you this. Jade West would you go on a date with me?"

* * *

**Hey peeps! I really hope you guys liked it! Review! Give me your thoughts :)**


	4. First Time He Chased Her

**First Time He Chased Her**

It had been going on for three days now, Beck kept asking Jade to go on one date with him. She kept saying no. He didn't know why, because every time she'd say no she looked sad and walked away.

Beck was determined as ever to get this girl to go on _at least_ one date with him. He was determined to get that "yes" out of her.

He would ask her about three times a day.

Today was his second time asking her,

"Jade-"  
"No Beck! I will not date you!" She looked almost pained saying it. He didn't know whether it was because she really didn't want to or because she actually did and was denying it.

"Why can't you give me a chance?" Beck asked exasperated.

"Because I can't. Got it? Now go date some cheerleader and get off my back. Jade spun on her heel and walked away from Beck leaving him confused.

She didn't want to? Or she literally couldn't? Beck was still determined as ever. He went to Sikowitz classroom and spent the whole class period thinking about how to get Jade West to go out with him.

None of his plans worked well with him.

He decided not to ask her again that day and just watch her. He watched the way she acted around different kinds of people, around Cat she actually smiled a tiny bit. It made him happy to know she was happy.

He went home that night and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. And all he dreamt about was Jade.

* * *

Jade regretted saying no to Beck in the first place. She knew she liked him and he liked her too, but she couldn't risk getting hurt. She didn't want to have a horrible relationship. She didn't want him to judge her. And worst of all, what if they broke up? He'd spill every secret they would ever share.

She just couldn't risk it.

She walked to her next class, Sikowitz. She thought about the situation the whole time. When she got there she sat next to Cat, like always.

"Hi Jade!" Cat had Mr. Purple in her hands. Jade smirked and slightly shook her head at the red head. She leaned back in her seat and got her notebook out. It was her song notebook. She wrote every feeling in there and transformed it into song almost instantly. This time she wrote about regret.

She scribbled down some notes and almost immediately came up with a chorus. She never noticed when Beck came in and sat right behind her. He watched her write and kept gazing at her intently. Her face was thoughtful as she steadily wrote down her first verse.

Beck leaned forward to see what she was writing. He looked at her notebook and saw her writing. It was very neat handwriting so Beck could read it clearly. But he didn't feel right looking into Jade's notebook; it was too personal to her.

Jade shut her notebook right as the bell rang and slipped it back into her bag. She folded her arms to her chest and leaned back in her seat. Beck could smell her shampoo because that's how close he was to her. It smelled like lavender. He smiled and leaned back in his seat.

He thought to himself, maybe he should just keep it simple. He should just ask her out to get a cup of coffee and nothing more or less than that. He was truly hoping she'd say yes. But he also decided he'd wait until the day after tomorrow to ask her, he needed to stop pushing himself on her and give her space.

"Beck! Come up here and choose your group!" Sikowitz yelled.

Beck stood up and went to the front of the class. He stepped onto the stage and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He shuffled to the middle and turned around to look at everyone.

"Umm… Andre, Cat, Robbie… and… umm… Jade." Beck looked down at his boots and waited for his group. He watched Jade's boots as she went and stood right next to him. He looked up at her and all she was doing was looking at her nail polish. He smiled to himself and looked up at Sikowitz.

"Beck! Since you are the tallest pick a letter!"

Beck,

"Because I'm the tallest…?" Sikowitz just stared at him blankly while drinking coconut milk. "Okay! J!" He looked back down at his boots when he realized what letter he picked. He took a chance and glanced at Jade. She was still looking at her hands, he sighed inwardly because he was relieved she didn't think it was because of her name. Because it was.

"Jade." That was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Beck frowned.

"Koala bears hate Jade!" Cat randomly said. Jade just glanced at the red head then looked at Beck for next line.

"Losers… Umm… Jade is not one?" Beck said, he mentally smacked himself for how incredibly stupid that sounded.

"Man, are you sure?" That earned Andre a glare from Jade. Beck smirked.

"No is not the right answer here Mr. Oliver." Jade stated. He smirked again at Jade's attitude.

"Oh really?" Beck asked as he turned to face Jade. Beck couldn't help but turn on his charm.

"Pfft, you know it."

"Quite an assumption to make." Beck looked down at Jade who was about a foot away from him now.

"Really?"

"Says me."

"That means _so _much to me." Jade's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Ukulele's are fun!" Andre says amused at the two, but they ignore him and keep going.

"Very nice." Beck decided he'd start adding sarcasm too. All he was thinking of was nothing else except Jade.

"Well I wasn't born to be nice Mr. Oliver." They were face to face now. Jade's eyes were starting to get wide and her perfume was driving Beck nuts. Her perfume wasn't strong, but it was all he could smell.

"X-rays are the only way to see if a bone is broken!" Cat adds in. Jade snapped her head around to look at Cat thankful for the interruption. She was getting a little to close to Mr. Oliver here.

"Zebra's need x-rays." Jade states knowing it'll get her out. She needed to get away from Beck. Now.

"Jade, you're out!" Sikowitz yelled. Jade couldn't have been happier back in her seat. She crossed her legs on her chair and calmly pretended she was watching Beck, Andre, and Cat, but actually here mind was going crazy on Beck.

When she had been face to face with him her heart had been rapidly beating. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had heard it; it was practically trying to rip out of her chest.

Beck kept stealing glances at Jade. She was staring at him, well his torso. Then he realized she was just staring in general because he moved and her eyes didn't move with him. He was kind of disappointed.

When the bell rang Jade was the first one out. All you saw was a trail of dust in her wake.

Jade went over to her locker and put her books in her locker. Beck followed her and decided he couldn't resist her anymore. While Jade was facing her locker doing stuff, Beck walked up behind her and said,

"Jade, please just get one cup of coffee with me. You don't even have to count it as a date!" Beck was desperate.

Jade froze and turned around when Beck shut up.

"Why Beck?" She asked him.

"Why what?" He looked confused.

"Why do you want to go on a date with me?" Jade looked just as confused as Beck, but for a different reason.

"Because I like you." Beck said as if it were obvious as the shirt on his back.

"Why Beck? Why do you like me? What do you see in me?" Jade liked Beck, a lot. But she couldn't risk getting hurt; Beck would end up being an idiot most likely. He'd probably dump her the moment he got to know the real her.

"I can't see a reason not to like you." He smiled. Jade quickly turned back to get locker and said,

"Fine! I'll go get some coffee with you!"

Beck smiled in victory and said,

"Tomorrow after school I'll take you to get a cup of coffee." Jade nodded and turned around.

"But you'll end up regretting it."

"Why would I end up regretting it?" Beck asked.

"Because everyone ends up hating me." Jade slammed her locker and walked away. Beck knew he had to make this girl like him. He smiled in victory to himself for getting her to go on a date with him; little did he know she was smiling too.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
